A Secret Worth Keeping
by Valka Dreki
Summary: Who is this Dreki Garmadon? Why was she in Dr. Julian's Tree house? Why does she have a Anacondrai friend who is OBSESSED over her? Why is Zane way to over protective her? Why did the mysterious Silver Shinobi appear? Why does the Shinobi help the ninja fight? Why was part of the Prophecy hidden? Why was the Silver Shinobi have the missing piece? Find out in A Secret Worth Keeping


Tick Tock Part 1

* * *

><p>Hey people! So I was going in a Ninjago fan craze and I imagined a plot-bunny into existence! Please review! and Ninjago fans, I will do my best to follow the story. I just change a few things. And yes in Childs play my OC will be the same age a s the ninja.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ten minutes!" Kai exclaimed, "He just broke his own record, the guys inhuman."<p>

We see Zane underwater meditating. He opens his eyes in time to see a big fish pass by. He smiles and pets the fish for a few seconds. The fish swims away after a few seconds. Zane then swims up to the surface.

"Amazing" Cole shouts loudly. While bowing, Jay says "We're not worthy!". Zane asks "I broke the record?" Kai answers "You destroyed it!"

"OK, OK. Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Jay asks Kai while Cole was practicing some moves in the background. "We've been training so long. I don't think we can get any better. Just think about all we accomplished!"

Kai is seen running on a very long bed of heated coals practically barefoot.

Jay is doing a one-handstand on a lightning rod on the tallest building in Ninjago City. He was shifting his position so that he won't get hit by the lightning.

Cole is seen in the gym looking at a dumbbell. He jumps over it and adds more weight onto the already heavy dumbbell. He frowns a bit and lifts the dumbbell up. Magically, Jay and Nya are on the dumbbell while Cole still lifts it up.

"The question should be raised." Zane talks to his brothers. "Perhaps we have reached our full potential."

Sensei Wu sheathes a katana covered by red cloth. "Well every morning I do 500 push-ups." Zane boasts. "500!? Try a thousand!" Kai retorts. Jay laughs and boasts "I do a thousand in one." Cole comes in and says "What is this, amateur hour? Sounds like my warm-up."

"Hey sensei, what does true potential look like if..." Cole stops when he sees Sensei Wu looking at the katana.

They all bow in respect. "We apologize, Sensei." Zane says for the rest of the ninjas, "We have interrupted you."

Sensei Wu puts the katana in its hiding place. "I'm sorry if I have been distant lately." He apologises. "My mind has been elsewhere since Lloyd has gone missing. What can I help you with?"

"Sensei, what if we've done enough training?" Cole asks. "What if we reach our true potential? What if we're ready?"

"You might have reached peak physical condition." Sense Wu lectures. "But you've yet to reach your inner potential. In each and every one of us there are obstacles that hold you back. Only when you conquer that fear will your heart be free. Only then will you reach your true potential. Only then will we have a fighting chance to stop the Serpentine from releasing the Great Devourer."

"There is more to the Great Devourer then you let on, isn't Sensei?" Zane asks putting a hand on Sensei Wu's shoulder.

"I too have obstacles within my heart." Sense Wu answers. "There's a story I never told you."

_(Flashback)_

"_Long ago, Garmadon I were more than brothers. We were the best of friends."_

_(Flashback Ends Suddenly)_

"Wait a minute!" Jay exclaims, "I knew you were both brothers but really? The King of Cruelty, The Doer of Destruction, The Captain of Chaos and the two of you were friends?!"

"Please no interruptions." Sensei Wu says.

_(Flashback Continue)_

_"You see he did not always have a wicked heart. One day I lost this very katana. Knowing our father would be mad. My brother told me to retrieve it."_

_"But I refused. He told me not to put of what can be done today and went to get it himself."_

_ We see Garmadon climb over the wall. Once he was over it he saw the katana near the bushes._

_ He tried to grab it but a snake bit him. He fainted after a few seconds. But before he did faint the snake slithered out of his vision._

_"When our father found him, he was very ill. For he was bitten by a legendary snake that would grow forever as long as it consumed."_

_"For a great evil had found it's way into my brother's heart. For the snakes venom could turn the purest of things wicked."_

_ "Leave it!" Garmadon shouts. "Leave me alone! I don't need you! I hate you!" He shouts into his father's face._

_"The snake is the same one the Serpentine want to reawaken today."_

_ "It hurts! It's all Wu's fault." Garmadon exclaims._

_"It was the snake that took my brother away from me"_

_(Flashback End)_

"So it was the Great Devourer that turned your brother into the Dark Lord?" Kai asks.

"It was all my fault." Sensei Wu says. "You four have finished your training. You must now focus on collecting the four Fang Blades before Phytor does. But never lose focus on the obstacles that lie within your hearts. That holds you back from true greatness. Unlock your true potential."

"But how are we supposed to do that Sensei?" Zane asks. "It is up to you to discover." Sensei Wu answers, "I must go on a personal journey of my own."

"Where are you going?" Jay asks.

"To a place you con not follow." Sensei Wu answers.

"If you're going for Lloyd. The City of Ouroborus is filled hundreds of Serpentine. You'll never do it on your own." Cole says.

"I am going to find someone who will be of aid. The Serpentine have united and grown stronger. We will need all the help we can get." Sensei Wu answers.

The ninja and Nya wave good-bye to Sensei Wu. They docked in or at the Sea of Sands which was near Ninjago City.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>This was so hard to write it took me 3 hours! Review and help me sate my plot bunny spawning mind. Please. I'm begging you!<p> 


End file.
